Individuals often use network-based systems such as social networks, dating websites, and applications to search for, identify, express interest in, and communicate with other individuals for the purpose of forming relationships. For example, many dating systems afford users the opportunity to develop relationships with other users prior to meeting with each other in person. Such dating systems often provide an online meeting place for like-minded users to register their personal profiles, search and view the profiles of other users, and initiate contact with other users through various communication channels such as text or voice messages, video chats, voice chats, and instant messaging. Users then decide whether to advance the relationship and meet in person or otherwise communicate outside of the dating system (e.g., via personal email, phone calls, text messages, and other electronic communication not routed through or otherwise involving the social network or dating system). Once the relationship progresses to such in-person meetings and other interactions, social networks and dating systems typically have little or no control over the interactions and do not record information about the interactions. Therefore, such social networks and dating systems are unable to facilitate or record consent and/or agreement as to the nature of in-person meetings, including consent and/or agreement regarding sexual interactions.
Some individuals use security systems, such as video and/or audio recording equipment, to record the consent and/or agreement of others related to physical relations and sexual interactions. Thus, the individuals may be protected from false accusations regarding the consensual nature of the interactions. However, such methods are often used without full disclosure to the other parties, thereby raising privacy concerns regarding the video and/or audio recordings. To ease or eliminate such concerns, some individuals use written consent documents to obtain consent from others prior to engaging in physical relation and sexual interactions. Thus, the individuals may be protected from false accusations regarding the consensual nature of the physical relationships without many of the privacy concerns associated with video and/or audio recordings.